Mistoffelees's Mistake
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: The magical Mr. Mistoffelees has asked me, Slytherin1595, to write about his greatest magical spell mishap. What happens when one of Mistoffelees's spells backfires? Every Jellicle switches their genders and becomes the opposite of what they are! COMPLETE!
1. Misto's New Spellbook

**Hello everyone. Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat, has asked me, Slytherin1595, to write about his life. He wanted me to tell the world of his greatest magical mistake. Every detail you read was real and actually happened. **

**All Jellicles appearing in this story are real. Any resemblance to non Jellicles, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

***I do not own Cats.***

* * *

The black and white tuxedo tom, otherwise known as the magical Mr. Mistoffelees, was looking through his spellbooks in his den. He leafed through every book, hoping to find something new that interested him. Book after book, he found nothing.

Mistoffelees, who liked to be called Misto, sighed. He enjoyed expanding his magic even further, but he knew no more spells. Knowing the Calico mates, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, had a reputation for stealing, he asked them to steal him a new spell book.

The Calico mates came back an hour later, lugging a new spellbook behind them. Misto took it gratefully and flipped it open.

"_Opposites Attract_…" Misto read out loud. "Hm, that sounds interesting." (Unfortunately, Misto has asked me not to reveal the instructions, just in case you're a conjurer).

He gathered his black cauldron and the ingredients required. He groaned when he read the last ingredient: _one hair from each test subject_. He gathered the kittens and sent them to retrieve the hairs. They came back and added their own hairs as well. Misto pulled out one of his hairs and dropped them all into the cauldron.

"Ooh!" The kittens said in unison. The potion began bubbling over and changing colors.

"How long will it take to be done?" Etcetera asked.

"It says it'll take about 6 hours," Misto read from the spellbook. The kittens left and Misto climbed into his bed.

It was a windy night in the city. Misto curled up in his blankets, fast asleep, warm and safe from the weather. A gust of wind blew through Misto's pipe. It rattled his potion cupboard. One of the ingredients (Misto asked me not to say) toppled over and fell into the cauldron. The potion began changing colors and bubbling more than before. A bright green light shot out from the cauldron and out of Misto's den. It encircled the junkyard, closing the Jellicle Tribe in a green bubble.

The Jellicles were unaware of what was happening to their home, or more importantly, to themselves.


	2. Changes

Munkustrap (known as Munk) stretched his body out and turned to look at his sleeping mate, Demeter (known as Dem). Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. Usually when they woke up, the two made no hurry to get up and start the day. They loved to lay in each other's arms, no matter where they were or what time it was.

Munk noticed he felt a little strange today. He looked down at his body and noticed he was a petite size. He looked over at Dem and noticed she was built a little more bigger – more muscular. He noticed he had two bumps on his chest, which looked a lot like a queen's body part. He glanced over at Dem again and noticed her were gone. Hesitantly, he lifted up the sheets and gasped in horror. His tom parts were gone, but Dem had them!

"Dem! Dem, wake up!" His voice was a higher pitch than normal. She groaned and turned over.

"What?" He voice was deep.

"Look at yourself!"

"Why?" She asked. "Our voices sound funny."

"Maybe it's from the wind. No, but seriously, look at yourself." Rolling her eyes, Dem lifted the sheets and screamed.

"What's going on Munk?!" She stared at their bodies. Were they in a dream?

Munk shook his head. "I don't know!" He caught a familiar scent and sniffed the air. "Wait, I smell magic. Maybe this has to do with Misto."

They bolted out of bed and gaped at each other. Dem was much taller than Munk now. He came up to her shoulders. Dem giggled as she caught sight of Munk's now feminine body. He did NOT look good as a queen! He tightened his lips and grabbed her paw, leading her to Misto's den.

* * *

**Yikes. Sorry for the bad word Misto says. I hope it doesn't offend anyone :O**

"MISTOFFELEES!"

Misto groaned and got out of bed. Talk about a rude awakening! He groggily made his way over to the door, completely oblivious to the mess the potion made from last night.

"What?" Misto asked. His eyes shot open at the sight in front of him. "What in Everlasting Cat happened to you?!"

"That's what we'd like to know," Munk said angrily and stormed his way into Misto's den. "What did you do to us?"

"I didn't do anything!" Misto replied in a girly voice. Munk pointed to Misto's body. Lo and behold, Misto was changed into a queen.

Munk snorted. "Right. And I'm supposed to believe that Macavity or someone like him did this to us?" Misto held back a chuckle at Munk's girly voice.

Misto shrugged. "I don't know. Look, all I did was create a potion and – " he trailed off and looked at the cauldron. "Oh no!"

"What was the potion?" Dem asked. Huh. She didn't sound pretty like she normally does. She sounded like a…_tom_!

"It was called _Opposites Attract_," Misto explained. "It was supposed to have an effect on the people – well, in this case, cats – when I added their hairs to it. I did everything it told me to do. Maybe I did something wrong…" he looked over to see a broken bottle next to the cauldron: Chemical XY (it was a bottle full of chromosomes). "_Everlasting Cat…"_

"What?" Munk demanded.

"This bottle must have gotten knocked over by the wind and into the potion! It changed everything!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you changed genders. Munk, you and I are queens, and Dem, you're a tom!"

"Misto, whose hairs did you all put in?" Dem asked suddenly.

"I put…oh, bloody hell!" **(Sorry!)**

"Misto, what?"

"I put everyone's hairs in there!"


	3. Misto's Announcement

While the three Jellicles were talking and trying to get everything sorted out, a red queen and a maned tom were starting to wake up in a den nearby.

"Good morning," the tom said as he gave a great yawn.

"Good morning," she replied. Exhausted from their 'activities' the previous night, they laid in the bed a little while longer. The red queen, Bombalurina (known as Bomba), stretched out and the maned tom, Tugger (known as Tugger), ran his eyes over her body. She paused her stretching.

There was something wrong, but she could quite place what it was. She felt…bulkier than normal. She waited until Tugger wasn't looking and she peeked underneath the sheets. She shrieked, probably waking up the rest of the junkyard. Tugger jumped three feet high and turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Tugger asked. He froze in shock as he heard his voice. "Why do I sound like a queen?"

"Um, Tugger, you might want to look at yourself," Bomba replied.

"Why? Is my mane ok?" He hurriedly reached up to feel his prized mane.

"It's fine," Bomba said impatiently. "Just hurry up."

Tugger looked under the sheets and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT IN EVERLASTING CAT?!" Unfortunately, his voice was high – pitched, so it sounded terrible when he yelled. Bomba couldn't help but chuckle.

Tugger pulled Bomba out of bed and they stared at each other. Just like Munk and Dem, their bodies had switch genders. Tugger was a queen and Bomba was a tom. And just like Dem, Bomba was taller than Tugger. Tugger stared at his new body a little while longer, checking himself out.

"Well, I still look bloody fantastic," Tugger commented as he fluffed up his mane.

"What do you think is going on?" Bomba asked as she poked gingerly at her new tom parts.

"Stop that!" Tugger said as he watched her poke at her new parts. "Maybe Munk knows what's going on?"

Bomba shrugged and they left the den. They caught sight of Dem and Munk leaving Misto's pipe, with Misto following them. Tugger nearly exploded with laughter. Misto and Munk were queens! They hurried over and found out that one of Misto's newest spells had backfired. By then, all the Jellicles had discovered their new bodies and were crowding around the tuxedo conjurer. Misto hopped onto the tire and faced the crowd.

"Everyone! Everyone!" He yelled in his girly voice to get their attentions and dropped his voice when they looked at him. "Look, I know what's going on may seem strange at first. Here's the truth: my potion backfired and changed all of us, including myself – "

"That's for sure!" Tugger yelled, smirking.

Misto looked annoyed at being interrupted, especially by Tugger. "I'm not sure how to change us back just yet. Just give me some time. In the meantime, I want everyone to return to their normal lives. Thank you."

"Hey, Mom, what are these?" Misto overheard Pouncival (known as Pounce), Jennyanydots's (known as Jenny) son, ask. He was pointing at his queen parts while the old Gumbie Cat tried shushing him.

"I'll explain later," Jenny told him. He shrugged and left with Plato (he doesn't have a nickname) and Tumblebrutus (known as Tumble), his two best friends.

He hopped off the tire and joined Victoria (known as Vicky), his sister – well, technically now his brother. The kittens were greatly intrigued by their new bodies, and ran off to discover their new body parts. Otherwise, the rest of the Jellicles broke apart from the crowd and disappeared into their dens. Victoria left with her friends, leaving Misto by himself.

_"Everlasting Cat," _Misto thought. _"I hope I can get us all changed soon."_


	4. A Little Help from an Intruder

**Thank you **AUehara **for pointing out the DNA sample thingy in your review. I will now change that. :)**

* * *

By then, everyone had either gotten used to their bodies, or was still trying to figure them out (like the kittens). Tugger had tried flirting with the queen kittens – well, toms now, actually – but it was too awkward. 'Queens' should definitely not pelvic thrust…especially to 'tom' kittens! Tugger, out of all of the new 'queens' had the highest – pitch voice, so he learned to keep his mouth shut…most of the time.

The kittens were enjoying themselves in their new bodies. Pounce, especially (yes, Misto and I are aware that sounds creepy). Most of the Jellicles didn't even return to their owner's home since they were too embarrassed, and Skimbleshanks (known as Skimble) didn't go on his normal shift at the train station.

So, it just so happened that today was the day where Macavity (known as Mac) decided to pay a little visit to his old tribe. As Mac teleported near the junkyard, he could smell different scents. They were the same as the Jellicles…only…there was something slightly off. Oh well. Mac snapped his fingers, making the lights flicker. He gave a deep laugh and jumped onto the TSE – 1 car, making his entrance.

"MACAVITY!" Dem yelled in her manly voice. Mac jumped off the car and walked closer to inspect the Jellicle. He stared at her with a confused and shocked expression.

"HA!" He laughed. "What happened to all of you?" Just then, Tumble scurried by and yanked a hair from Macavity. "OW!"

Tumble ran over to the pot that still contained the potion and threw his hair in. Macavity was about to go over and teach that little punk a lesson, when Mac felt an odd sensation tingling in his body and he looked down…to discover that he was changed into a queen!

"WHAT THE…?" he yelled in a girly voice. Misto had been pacing back and forth, thinking about how to reverse the spell, when he heard a commotion outside. He teleported outside and found everyone cowering away from the intruder.

"Of course!" Misto exclaimed as a light bulb went off inside his head. Mac was a conjurer, right? Maybe he knew how to change the spell! "Macavity – "

"What did you do to me?!" Mac growled as he pinned Misto up against a pile of junk.

"Let him go, Macavity," Munk ordered his brother. Mac sneered and dropped the tuxedo tom.

"Let me explain," Misto said. "I was bored and wanted to practice my magic, so I had Jerrie and Teazer steal me a new magic book. I guess during the night the wind knocked over one of my potions, making the spell change. Now, queens are toms, and toms are queens – including yourself."

"What? You actually think _I_ know how to reverse it?" Mac squeaked. "Look, I'm powerful, but I'm not _that _powerful!"

"Please, Macavity," Misto pleaded. "You're our only hope! Besides, do you _really_ want to go back to your warehouse as a _queen_? What would your henchcats think?"

Mac frowned. "Fine. I suppose I can help you. But it might take some time to figure out how to reverse it."

"Thank you," Misto said with a sigh of relief. "Since you'll be helping out, you can stay with me in my den."

"I've been here for less than five minutes and you already trust me enough to be left alone with you?" Macavity asked.

"Macavity, I trust you enough to know you won't kill me at the moment," Misto replied. "Besides, if you did kill me, how could you be helped in changing back?"

Macavity smirked. "Yeah...you're right."

The two toms dashed into Misto's den to find the cure. The rest of the Jellicles stood outside, wondering what the heck just happened. Did they really just let Macavity - the Napoleon of Crime - inside their tribe to _help _them? Huh...things were getting weirder by the minute...


	5. Back to Normal

**OHMYGOD I accidentally deleted Chapter 5! And to make it worse, I didn't have the document saved anymore! ARGHHHHH! Oh well. I hope I can make this ending better! Sorry if anything was left out or changed. I honestly don't remember a lot from this chapter.**

* * *

For days and nights, Mac and Misto worked hard, trying different spells and using their magic. They had a few volunteers to be their test subjects, but nothing worked. They were starting to give up until one day.

"I've got it!" Mac exclaimed. "Lemme see that spell." Misto handed him the spellbook and Mac flipped the pages until it landed on the spell. "It says here that you needed a DNA sample, right? Well, what if we just recreate the potion – Chemical XY included – and we get another DNA sample? It might reverse the spell!"

Misto grinned. "Macavity, you're a genius!"

"I know," he replied.

The two toms teleported to the center of the clearing and brought the cauldron, spellbook, and potions. Everyone gathered around and put their hairs in the potion. The cauldron began bubbling over and a bright green light shot out of it, covering the tribe once again. The Jellicles felt the odd tingling sensation and looked down hopefully at their bodies. They were changed back!

"Woo!"

"We're normal again!"

"Way to go Macavity and Mistoffelees!"

"Aww…" Pounce sulked. Obviously he enjoyed being in his new body.

"Macavity's the one who figured it out," Misto said.

Munk stepped forward and actually _hugged_ his brother. "We can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing." Mac coughed to cover up the embarrassing affection. He turned back to Misto. "Well, I can finally return to my warehouse. You're a pretty powerful tom, Mistoffelees. If you ever want help with your magic, I can help you." He smiled and turned back to the Jellicles. "So, let's go back to the way things were. I'll keep harassing you guys, and you can go back to your Jellicle Ball or whatever." With a wave, Mac took off.

"Did…did the Napoleon of Crime really just _help_ us?" Bomba asked.

Misto nodded. "Yeah. Actually, he was pretty decent to me over the last few days." He picked up the spellbook. "Well, I won't be needing this anymore. I plan to just stick with my magical powers. No more potions." He tossed the book and the rest of the potions into the cauldron and snapped his fingers, not caring where it ended up.

* * *

_Across town, two hobos were rummaging through dumpsters, looking for new treasures. One caught sight of a cauldron that contained a spellbook and potions._

_"Hey, Dale," the hobo said to his friend. "Check this stuff out!" He opened the book and flipped the pages. "Hmm…Opposites Attract. That sounds fancy, and we could use a couple women in our lives!"_

_"Hey! That's stuff for them magical people," Dale, his friend, replied as he peered at the objects. "My Uncle Lenny's one of them magic folks."_

_"Really?" Jack, the first hobo, said. "Maybe he'll put on one of them magical shows for us!"_

_"Let's go!" Dale said. They ditched their newly found treasures and headed over to Dale's uncle's house. _

Boy, oh boy. Are they in for a surprise!

* * *

**So, that is how the magical Mr. Mistoffelees reversed the spell. I visit him every once in a while. He and the Jellicles are doing good. Pouncival, however, still misses his queen body. Macavity stayed true to his word, and continued harrassing the tribe, but mostly towards his brothers, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger. He does, however, practice magic with Mistoffelees. Macavity stopped committing crimes and killing, and has focused on using his magic for good.**


End file.
